Gabriel (Stickworld)
"Nah, I just came to see the big stone." Gabriel speaking to Dave. "I'm Gabriel. Nice to meet you!" Gabriel in his first appearance in the series, introducing himself to Mike in The Stickworld part 2: The Training Begins. "I am grateful for your help. But I don't need you anymore, so you may leave now." Gabriel dismissing Mike in The Stickworld part 6: Darkness Rises. "The day when I finally revive my father!" Gabriel announcing his plans to bring back The First Overseer. "Be gone!" Gabriel incapacitates Dave. "Traitor! Gabriel revealing his traitorous nature when he attacks Mike. "Ha-ha-ha-ha...HA-HA-HA-HA!!!.To think that You of all people would come here..." Gabriel before Mike realizes that he is the son of The First Overseer. "All I need to do now is to destroy his prison with my magic during The Blood Moon when the seal is at it's weakest" Gabriel attempting to destroy The Seal with Mike watching. "I have brought you back, Father!" Gabriel announcing his victory to his now newly resurrected Father, The First Overseer. "What do you mean...? Father ?" Gabriel's last words moments before The First Overseer destroys him, making him his first victim. "No." Gabriel refusing to reawaken The First Overseer. "I...just wanted my father back. Deep down, I knew all along that this would happen...But I still hoped... that instead of destroying the world, he would just want to be my father...". Gabriel when Mike asks why he decided to teach Overseer Lolph the UMS. "I teleported of course." Gabriel tells Mike how he survived. Gabriel is a supporting antagonist onward from The Stickworld 3. This is the episode where he reveals he is the son of The First Overseer.He turns into the supporting protagonist onward from The Stickworld Eight. The Stickworld part 1 Gabriel appears in the end sequence of the first episode.Mike's friend Dave was at the graveyard when Gabriel saw the big stone of The First Overseer. Dave asks what he is doing (as he has never seen anyone there before) and asks if he is related to The First Overseer.Gabriel says no and why he came there.Dave asks who it belongs to.He tells Dave it belongs to The First Overseer and tells him The First Overseer's backstory. The Stickworld part 2 Gabriel first appears when Mike is about to reach home.He asks who he is and Gabriel introduces himself. Gabriel asks if Mike could teach him how to use magic.But Mike needs to learn how to use it himself and really has to go home as he is in a big hurry and asks if it would be okay if he could teach him sometime later to which Gabriel agrees.He is later seen at the graveyard near his father's grave, saying "Soon, very soon" The Stickworld part 3 Dave meets Gabriel again at the graveyard and asks if he is there to look at the big stone again.Gabriel reveals that he is the son of The First Overseer, shocking Dave in the process. He asks if can be allowed some time with his father because he is orphaned. Dave leaves.Gabriel says that he must be ready for his plan by the time of The Last Blood Moon. The Stickworld part 4 Gabriel appears again at the graveyard realizing that it is one month until The Last Blood Moon comes out. The Stickworld part 5 The Last Blood Moon has now arrived.Gabriel attempts to resurrect his father but Dave tries to stop him and pulls a gun at him .As a result he is attacked and incapacitated.He decides to get Mike to deal with Gabriel. The Stickworld part 6 Mike tries to stop this from happening only to realize that Gabriel is in fact the traitor when they recognize each others voices.Gabriel announces his plans to Mike but Mike battles with him and tells him that The First Overseer will destroy them all of he did resurrect him.Gabriel tells Mike he will show him how it feels to be denied from his family. Mike leaves to say a proper goodbye to his wife, Mary and son, Marcus as instructed by Gabriel who destroys the prisons seal, unleashing The First Overseer. The Stickworld part 7 Gabriel announces his victory to The First Overseer. The First Overseer states that his life purpose has been fulfilled and as a result, he eliminates Gabriel using his magic. Mike, who was watching sees this and is horrified. The Stickworld part 8 Gabriel is revealed to have survived his father's attack by teleporting away quickly. When Mike realizes that Overseer Lolph is losing, Gabriel says he claims to know why. Mike starts attacking Gabriel but Gabriel does not want a fight. Mike tells Gabriel that he should have thought about that before he woke up The First Overseer. He tells Mike why Overseer Lolph is losing. Gabriel tells Overseer Lolph how to use the shield breaker and teaches him how to. Soon, Overseer Lolph leaves and Mike asks why he decided to teach him. Deep down, Gabriel knew that all along this would happen. He thought that instead of destroying the world, The First Overseer would want to just be his father. Mike also asks Gabriel why he survived the attack and Gabriel tells him why. Mike tells him that if Overseer Lolph loses, he would spend his last moment with his family. Later during the battle, Gabriel realizes that they must do something and tells Mike to meet him at the graveyard. Back at the graveyard, a new stone has been crafted and The First Overseer loses. The First Overseer asks Gabriel if he will resurrect him again. Not wanting to endanger the stickworld again, Gabriel refuses. He tells him to rest in peace.The First Overseer is shocked and goes away and into the prison. Gabriel and Mike are congratulated by Overseer Lolph. Gabriel teleports away and Mike possibly thinks that he will see him again. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 9.31.44 PM.png|Gabriel meets Mike Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 9.33.05 PM.png|Dave meets Gabriel Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 9.34.32 PM.png|Gabriel reveals that he is the son of The First Overseer Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 3.09.33 PM.png|Gabriel about to resurrect his father Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 9.37.26 PM.png|Gabriel battles with Mike Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 9.38.32 PM.png|Mike when he realises that Gabriel is the son of The First Overseer Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 9.38.54 PM.png|What would happen if The First Overseer was resurrected Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 9.39.13 PM.png|Gabriel deciding to show Mike how it feels to be denied your family Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 9.42.25 PM.png|Gabriel incapacitates Dave Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 8.33.30 PM.png|Gabriel is destroyed by The First Overseer, much to Mike's own horror Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 3.37.55 PM.png|Gabriel in The Stickworld 8 Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 3.39.04 PM.png|Gabriel teaching Overseer Lolph how to use the shield-breaker Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 3.38.47 PM.png|Gabriel offering to teach Overseer Lolph how to use the shield-breaker Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 7.23.37 AM.png|Gabriel says "No" when The First Overseer asks if he will be resurrected